


My home is you

by andysh20



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, several au’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andysh20/pseuds/andysh20
Summary: just some nabrina promts i will write, part four or different worlds.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. “How long has it been since you slept?”

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time in part four and sorry if it’s not well written i’m not the best writer but i try :)

Sabrina walked trough the woods to go to the academy, Ambrose had asked to meet her there after she was done at her mortal school. Sabrina saw some of last few witches and warlocks sitting outside and talking or cuddling together as she walked up the stairs to the academy. 

When she walked into the library she saw Nick sit next to Prudence and Melvin, Melvin was smiling but she couldn’t see Nick or Prudence faces since they were hidden behind books. 

She walked to where Ambrose was, “well good day to you cousin” Ambrose said with a grin and Sabrina smiled as she sat down next to him “hello Ambrose” she said and he shoved a book to her “there, that’s the book about all the demons in hell” he said and Sabrina looked at him “why would i need this?” she asked and Ambrose looked at her “well it’s nice to know about them isn’t it? like you know some of them but you don’t know their rank or power” he said and Sabrina sighed “have... have you talked to Nick or Prudence during these past months?” she asked and Ambrose looked at her “Prudence won’t even stand five meter apart from me and Nicholas, he’s busy and whenever i see him he’s always occupied with either aunt Zelda or Prudence and Melvin or even a book” Ambrose said and Sabrina nodded sadly “it’s just... i haven’t talked to him in two months now, my entire focus have been on mortal school and how to merge again... well that’s more what you want though” she said and Ambrose but his hand on her wrist “you and Nicholas will find your way back to each other eventually cuz, just wait and see” he said with a small smile and she nodded and kept reading.

After a few hours Ambrose had left to go to Zelda and Sabrina was alone at the table, she turned around and she saw Prudence and Nick talking, she couldn’t hear what they were saying but it looked like it was something important. Prudence put a hand on Nick’s arm and squeezed softly before she walked away, Sabrina decided to talk to him “hey...” she said and he at her surprised as he sat down “hi” he said, Sabrina took one step closer “can i sit?” she asked and Nick nodded. She sat down on the chair in front of him “how are you?” she asked, Nick looked down “i’ve been better, but as the days pass so does the bad feelings” he said and she looked at him sadly and took her finger on his chin to make him look up so she could look at his face closer and that’s when she noticed his tired eyes and the bags under his eyes “oh nick...” she said and he looked at her tiredly “nick... how long has it been since you slept?” she asked and he looked away “an whole night? like three months ago, slept at all... two weeks” he said and she sighed “Nick... you have to sleep” she said and noticed she had her hand on his jaw and pulled it away. “you don’t have to worry about me Spellman, i’m fine” he said, “nick please... if not for yourself then do it for me” she said and he looked at her sadly before smiling a little “for you?... i’ll try” he said and she gave a soft smile back. 


	2. “Don’t listen to them”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in part two

Sabrina sat next to Nick in the academy cafeteria, and she was smiling at him as he told her about some demons he had summoned and banished. He was so proud and that made her happy, she loved it when he smiled it made her heart swell. “so Spellman... tell me about your class today, how did it go?” he asked, “oh you now just Brother Winger who thinks everyone knows about his birth year and everything around it” she said and Nick looked at her pretend shocked “why Sabrina are you saying you don’t study his birth year, i’m shocked” he said and she playfully pushed his shoulder “stop” she laughed. “there she is... the halfbreed... or is it the demon?” some voices whispered around her but she tried to ignore it. As she and Nick walked towards his room to study people started at her “why is he still with her?” “isn’t he afraid of her?” “can’t she hurt us?” voices whispered again and Sabrina felt tears well up in her eyes. Nick looked down at her “hey! why don’t you guys go mind your own business and actually try to get a life” he said to the warlocks and witches who started and they all walked away. Nick took his hands on her shoulders “you okay Spellman?” he asked and she shook her head “they’re right ... i am a demon... they should be afraid of me” she said with a broken voice. Nick shook his head “no they shouldn’t and no you’re not... don’t listen to them Sabrina, you’re perfect, they should not be afraid of you, they should look up to you and see how incredible strong you are... mortal and witch side are just as equally strong...” he said and wiped her tears “they’re just jealous because you’re a badass and they’re not” he grinned and she giggled “you think so?” she asked and Nick smiled “i know so” he said and gave her a quick kiss “now come on you, we have to study” he said and grabbed her hand and dragged her after him


	3. “My family thinks we’re dating”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an mortal au world (this chapter is longer than the others hope you enjoy :)

Sabrina was nervous as she walked the stairs to Nicks apartment, she just had the most awkward phone call with her aunts and now she had to explain to her best friend and secret crush that she would’ve have to bring him back to Greendale as her fake boyfriend. She took a deep breath “it’s just Nick...” and she knocked, she waited only a few seconds before a tired Nick opened the door “Spellman, this is a nice surprise... 7 am in the morning” he said and she smiles sheepishly “can i come in?” she asked and he smiled softly “like you even have to ask” he said and let her walk in.

He went to his refrigerator and opened it “you hungry?” he asked as she hung her jacket up “yeah, i guess i could eat” she said and he took some eggs and bacon out, as he made the food he lifted an eyebrow and looked at her, she tried her hardest not to show how that affected her “so... what are you doing here so early in the morning?” he asked, Sabrina let out a nervous chuckle “i... i don’t know how to tell you this to be honest” she said and he looked at her “you know you can tell me anything right? no matter what” he said and took the eggs and bacon on some bread slices and gave one to her and took one himself. “yeah, i do know that” she said softly “okay... i talked to my aunts this morning, and i’m coming home since it’s coming close to christmas time and they asked me to bring my boyfriend” she said and bit her lip, Nick looked at her confused as he chewed his food “you don’t have a boyfriend...right?” he said and Sabrina swore she could here some jealousy or maybe it was insecurity in his voice “well no... but they think you are my boyfriend” Nick chocked on his orange juice and started to cough. Sabrina looked at him with hurt and shocked eyes “so... i take it that you would not be my fake boyfriend for the next two weeks then?” she said and tried to hide the hurt in her voice “wait no... i would love to be your boy- fake boyfriend” he said and she looked at him “really?” she asked and he nodded “of course, we can just act like ourselves but just with a little bit more affection” he said with a grin and she smiled and bumped her elbow into his arm.

Three days later they were in Greendale, Nick had to bring his sister Prudence with him since she demanded she deserved a holiday. Sabrina was not her biggest fan but that’s just because Prudence normally acts like a bitch to Sabrina whenever she has the chance which is all the time. “So this is the place Sabrina grew up... a tiny place in nowhere’s land named Greendale” Prudence said and she looked out the window of the car Nick rented. Sabrina huffed “Prudence please pretend me and Nick is actually dating, and don’t go out with the fact that we’re not” sabrina said and Prudence just gave a nod in response. Prudence were well aware of her brothers feelings towards his best friend she was just so scared to see him get hurt. 

When they got into Sabrinas childhood home her aunt Hilda came running to hug her while her cousin Ambrose and her aunt Zelda walked graciously and hugged her. “oh Nick dear! nice to see you again in direct circumstances” Hilda said with a smile and stroke his arm “you too Ms. Spellman” he said with a smile “oh who might this beautiful angel next to you be?” Hilda asked and Sabrina muttered under her breath “angel? would rather say demon”, Nick took his arm around Prudence’s shoulders “this is my younger sister Prudence” he said with a grin “i’m only three months younger asshole” she said and Zelda took a puff of her smoke and smirked “adopted then? or foster siblings?” she asked “adopted, his parents took me in when my mom died and my father didn’t want me, but all we have is each other now considering mom lives at the hospital now” she said and Nick looked at her sadly “yeah, our mom is sick and our dad died in a train crash” Nick said and Sabrina stroke his arm. “oh i’m sorry doves,hopefully your mom will be good again in no time, let’s get you some food and you can tell me more about your mom if you like ” Hilda said as they all followed her.

Nick and Sabrina sat on her bed in her old room later, “so far so good... and remember we’ve been dating for three months” she said and Nick nodded “do you know why your family thought we were dating?” he asked and she was at lost of words. It was her fault after all the pictures she sent of the two of them of the way she talked about him to others. “no... i don’t” she lied and Nick looked at her for a while “i’m gonna sleep on the floor while we’re here” he said and she looked confused “what no you’re not” she said and he sighed “nick come on, we have slept together before haven’t we?” she said and felt heat rise in her cheeks “well... under different circumstances” he said and Sabrina looked at him “no you’re staying in the bed next to me, deal with it” she said and he sighed and then nodded “if the lady commands it i shall follow it” he said and she giggled 

Two days went and Sabrina felt closer and closer to Nick than ever, he had kissed her cheek and her hands a few times in front of her aunts just to play along but it still made her heart fee warm, Ambrose flirted whenever he could with Prudence but she just blew him off but that didn’t stop him from trying. Sabrina heard Nick and Prudence talk and stopped and was going to walk away when she heard something “i don’t get why you don’t admit your true feelings brother because if you won’t? she might find someone and eventually that will crush you when you realize she doesn’t feel the same or move on from you” Prudence said and Sabrina was confused who the hell wouldn’t like Nick? “Pru... i can’t, i’m too scared to lose her” he said and Prudence sighed “you too will never lose each other, you have been all over each other for weeks without doing anything about it” she said and Sabrina decided to walk away

Sabrina went to find Nick later when she ran into an old ex boyfriend of hers outside “uhm.. Carl? what are you doing here?” she asked “well i heard you were back in town so i decided to say hi” he said and she nodded slowly “is that really why you’re here?” she asked and he smiled sheepishly “actually i’m here to invite you to a wedding” he said and she looked at him shocked “who’s?... wait you and?” she said and Carl smiled “his name is Tom and he’s great, i really really love him Brina” he smiled and she smiled back, “i’m happy for you.. oh come here” she said and hugged him, he chucked and kissed her cheek before hugging her closer, “you should tell him how you feel” he said and Sabrina looked at him confused “Nick, tell him how you feel” Carl said with a wink and walked away

Sabrina saw some flames near the house and walked over and saw Nick by the fire “hey Spellman, come cozy up with the fire with me” he said and Sabrina smiled and sat down next to him “there’s something i’ve been thinking and feeling a long time” Nick said and Sabrina looked at him “what is it?” she asked and he looked at her with those beautiful eyes of his “Sabrina... i’ve.. I’ve been in love with you for five years now, ever since you walked into that library when i were looking through some books... i knew there were something special about you, i’ve never felt what i feel about you with anyone and i don’t think it’s possible for me to love anyone the way i love you... so if you don’t feel the same way that’s okay and if you want to stop being frien-“ she shut him up with a kiss that became deeper until she pulled away “i love you more than anything too... i have loved you for five years and i will love you for the rest of my life as well” she said and leaned her forehead to his “i love you more than life itself” he said and pulled her in for a new kiss.

They spent the next weeks being together with her family, having some passionate nights together her being there for him and Prudence when their mom woke up, when they got their first apartment together, when they got their first dog and cat together, when he proposed, their wedding day, when Prudence and Ambrose eloped, their children and their nieces and nephews and they were now finally the family they’ve always wanted to be 


	4. “Oh god, you’re bleeding”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in part four somewhere

A huge sea looking creature was looking at Zelda and Hilda “don’t move a muscle sister” Zelda said as Hilda shivered “that.. that thing is gonna eat us and you’re telling me that” she answered. Zelda rolled her eyes “don’t be so dramatic it’s probably not going to eat us” she said. The creature started sniffing, then he ran towards a student and was on his way to attack when he got blasted “away you nasty thing” Ambrose said, the creature jumped towards him when Nick took a bat up and slammed it into the creature so it fell to the ground. Ambrose took his sword up and cut it in half with a small victory smile when he heard some growling behind him, then he noticed that the creature had healed itself and was now looking more creepy than before and ran towards the window, then the woods “oh dear hecate what are gonna do now... i bet this is Sabrinas fault” he said and Sabrina looked at him “hey! don’t blame it all on me, i have no idea where this creature comes from or why it can heal itself” she said, Ambrose took his hands in cross “well i sure wasn’t the one who made a time loop” he said, Sabrina was on her way to say something when Zelda snapped her fingers “enough with this childish play, i don’t care who’s fault it is. We have to get this creature back to where it came from and make sure it doesn’t hurt anyone else” she said and pointed towards the student the creature had jumped on earlier. ”Ambrose, Sabrina you go find the creature in the woods get help if you need it, you four go to the town and see if anyone has gotten hurt or has seen anything, and you two help me fix this mess it made. Hilda patch that student up so he can help as well” Zelda said and everyone went to do as they was told. 

Sabrina and Ambrose had been going through the woods for some time to see if they could find tracks of the creature that had attacked earlier but they couldn’t see anything yet “okay cousin, i hate to break us apart but if you go that way and i go this way and we’ll meet at the middle?” Ambrose asked and Sabrina looked at him “Ambrose, i’ve been going through these woods since i was like three. So if i see something new i’ll summon you right away” she said and Ambrose nodded and walked his way. Sabrina started walking when she saw a three that had fallen down “did this fall down in the storm?” she asked herself as she touched it to examine it. She walked over the three when she heard something behind her, she turned around and saw a pair of green eyes. She ran as fast and she could, “i can’t summon Ambrose now.. it will get me by the-“ her thought got stopped by her rolling down a hill and she hit her shoulder and leg badly “what the heaven..” she groaned and looked up and noticed she was in a hole “when did this get here?” she asked herself. She heard some foot steps and when she looked up she saw Nick and Melvin “you okay down there Sabrina?” Melvin asked, “oh yeah i’m great” Sabrina said sarcastically, “can you stand?” Nick asked and Sabrina looked at him “of course i can stand” she said and felt pain in her leg as she did and had to lean into the wall, Nick shook his head and thought for a sec,then he summoned a rope “tight this around you and hold on while me and Melvin drag you up” Nick said and threw the rope down. Sabrina did as he told and they dragged her out. Nick took her hand at the end and she immediately fell into him “i’m sorry” she said and looked up at him, he held her by the waist “it’s okay, you sure you can’t stand?” he said and raised an eyebrow at her leaning into him. She looked at him “fine... i lied, it hurts a lot when i do” she said and Nick looked down “Sabrina... oh, hecateyou’re bleeding” he said and then noticed her shoulder “okay lean into me as you walk” he said and she nodded and immediately stopped when the pain in her foot became to much “i can’t... it really hurts Nick” she said and he looked at Melvin who just shrugged and then he lifted her up bridal style “i guess i’ll be carrying you” he said and she took her hand around her neck “you don’t have to do this you know” she said and he sighed “since i don’t want to show us by teleporting i will, because i’m not putting you in any more danger” he said and Sabrina looked at him before she slowly leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled a little to herself. 

Ambrose came running “cousin!” he said as he came over “what happened?” he asked “something was following me and i ran and this hill out of nowhere was there and i rolled down in a hole” she said and Ambrose looked at her “do you know what was following you?” he asked and she shook her head “no idea” she said and he was in deep thought “alright, let’s go back to the mortuary and get you fixed up” and started walking ahead. When they got there Hilda and Zelda wasn’t home so Nick was the one to patch her up since Ambrose had “things to do”. Nick took the medical elements from the cabinet and sat down in front of her as she sat on the couch. He lifted her pants up her leg carefully and looked at the wound “this will sting” he said softly and poured some salt water on it, Sabrina hissed. Hethen put a small pad on it and held it there for a few seconds “is it bad?” she asked and Nick shook his head “it will heal, not with magic though... this will have to heal naturally probably the same with your shoulder” he said and she sighed “i have been seriously unlucky this year” she said and Nick put on a bandage on her shoulder. He looked at her before he scooted closer “may i?” he asked and pointed to her shirt, she looked down “uhm i can’t pull the arm up on this one so it’s probably better if i take it off if that’s okay...” she said and Nick looked at her “only if it’s okay with you” he said and she nodded softly “i mean you do have to clean and cover it” she said and he gave a soft chuckle “yeah” he said and he helped her take the shirt off to not put pressure on her shoulder. “okay let me see” he said and softly put salt water on there and put a pad there, she noticed that he was trying to be a gentleman and not look, she smiled at that and when he put the bandage on she decided to go for it “nick?” she asked, “hmm?” he said as he focused on the bandage “it’s okay to look you know” she said and he looked at her confused “but wouldn’t that be wrong?” he asked and she shook her head “i’m done pretending i don’t have feelings for you anymore and i know you have feelings for me too... that you love me too” she said and scooted a bit closer to him “Sabrina..” he said and she took her hands on his neck “shhh... just feel” she said and dragged him up to kiss him, at first they were almost just touching but then she deepened it and he lifted himself a bit closer as she tried to drag him closer and started to lay down as he followed. They were full on making out, their tongues fighting for dominance. They pulled away after what felt like hours to take a breath and Nick leant his forehead to hers, “that was...” he started and she smiled and took her hand through his curls “yeah, that it was” she said, he smiled at her “so.. what does this mean?” he asked, “well after almost three months of trying to be friends again... we finally let us feel and follow our hearts, and be together.. just like we’re meant to” she said. Nick chuckled “you mean like destiny?” he said, she giggled and pecked his lips “exactly.... so you want to be my boyfriend again?” she asked, “only if you’re going to be my girlfriend again” he said. “well... let’s make this official then” she said and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. Someone cleared their throat, they pulled away and sat up. Ambrose stood there next to Melvin with a smirk on his face “look at who’s trying to be just friends” he said, “actually Ambrose, me and Nick are officially back together” Sabrina said and hid a little behind Nick since she was still not wearing her shirt. “well congratulations on that, lucky you who happened to fall down into a hole and Nicholas just happened to be there...” he said knowingly “what is that supposed to mean you did ask Nick and me to com-“ Melvin said and then laughed. Sabrina and Nick looked at Ambrose with raised eyebrows, Ambrose just smiled and whistled as he walked away “Wait ambrose!” Sabrina said, Ambrose looked at her “what about that creature? what happened to it!” she asked. Melvin stepped forward “Prudence found it and gave it to Dorian” he said and Nick looked at Melvin with an odd look on his face “why Dorian?” he asked, Melvin shrugged “go ask her” he said. Sabrina looked at Nick again after they left, “i guess i was lucky i fell and started to bleed... i mean it hurts but something good did come out with it” she said and Nick smiled “that it did Spellman” he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know i don’t make long one shots, but i’m trying to make them as long as i can. it’s just not that easy lol. and english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes


	5. “could i get a hug?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortal au

Sabrina sighed as she remembered her day at work and hit her head down at the table “ugh” she said and then head someone unlocking the door. Nick closed the door and saw his girlfriend with her head down at the table. 

He hung his jacket up and walked over to her “you alright there Spellman?” he asked and she just groaned. “i’m gonna take that as a no, let me make us some dinner and you can talk to me about what happened?” he said as he walked to the kitchen. 

“I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT” she yelled and he turned around with a raised eyebrow “okay.... then don’t” Nick said “Oh so now you don’t want to hear about it” she said, Nick looked at her confused “Sabrina, do you want to talk about it or not? if you do i’ll listen and if you don’t then okay don’t” he said “you don’t understand it!” she yelled and went to their room. Nick sighed and took the beef in the oven and put the timer on it and then started to cook some vegetables. 

Sabrina rested her chin on her hand and sat on their bed, she didn’t mean to take it out on him but she was just so mad at her coworker and herself but right now she didn’t want to apologize because she felt like she should explain first.

Nick finished the cooking of the vegetables and took the beef out of the oven. Nick went to their door and knocked softly “can i come in?” he asked “yeah... come in” Sabrina said and Nick opened it, he leant into the wall and she looked up.

“you know you don’t have to ask to come in, this is your room too” she said. Nick nodded “i know but if you had a bad day i thought you might wanted some space” he said. “not from you... i’m sorry i took my anger out on you” she said, Nick smiled softly and walked over and kneeled in front of her “was it William or Elizabeth this time?” he asked, Sabrina rested her hands on his arms “Joshua actually” she said.

Nick looked at her “what happened?” he asked, “well he stole my idea for a project and didn’t let me say a word when we talked to our boss! he’s such an asshole! i hate him!” she said, “i’m sorry babe” Nick said and stroke her tights.

“we probably have to order food now if you don’t want to eat cold food” Nick said and Sabrina looked at him “yeah sorry about that too...” she said and Nick stood up “come on” he said as he took his hands out, she took them and stood up but pulled him back when he was on his way to leave.

“it’s just.... could i get a hug?” she asked “i could really need one now”. Nick smiled “come here” he said and opened his arms, she embraced him straight away and he held her tight. “thank you for listening and always being here for me” she said into his chest, “thank you for being you” Nick said and kissed her hair, “you want to keep hugging or go eat?” he asked and Sabrina giggled “i could use some food, but after that i want to cuddle with my boyfriend” she said and Nick took his arm around her “whatever you want” he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for short one shots but i’m trying to post one every second day to make up for it lol i have a few more i’m thinking of :) just comment if you have an idea of something


	6. “i’m a monster”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set part three/ part four

Nick sat in his room and looked around him, he stood up and went over to his desk . He looked up and saw himself in the mirror, he didn’t like what he saw and then he punched the mirror hard. Sabrina knocked on the door and walked in since she heard the sound “Nick? I heard something is everything okay?” she asked and then she noticed his bloody hand, she walked towards him “come on, let’s get you stitched up” she said. Nick shook his head “don’t worry, i’ve have had worse things happen to me” he said, Sabrina looked at him with sad eyes “please Nick? let me just fix your hand” she said and Nick looked at her “you should just stay away from me” he said and turned around “what? why would you say that?” she asked with a hurt voice, “why do you think?!” nick yelled, Sabrina looked taken back “nick... “ she tried, “actually just stay i’m gonna leave” he said and teleported. Sabrina looked at his mirror and then noticed a picture under it, she took it up and saw it was a photo of her smiling while Nick kissed her cheek, it was from the sweetheart dance. She sat down and stroked Nicks side of the photo, “i miss you” she said, and decided to wait to Nick came back.

After three hours Nick came back and he was shocked when he saw her laying on his bed “you’re still here?” he asked, she sat up and smiled softly “of course i am, please sit down” she said and patted the left side of the bed, he sighed and walked over and sat down “I know you don’t want to talk to anyone or talk about it at all... about what happened to you... but please at least tell me how you’re feeling and don’t lie” she said and sat a bit closer without realizing it, she looked at him with so much love and Nick couldn’t take it, he didn’t deserve her love or affection. He deserved to be punished and be unloved, “don’t you understand you should stay away from me, you shouldn’t be near me.... i’ll only hurt you more” he said. Sabrina shook his head “you won’t hurt me, i know you... and what happened those few months ago that was the dark lord, he was still controlling you. you just don’t want to realize it” she said, “i’m a monster.... don’t you get it? everyone i ever get close to either dies or leaves... so to keep you safe you should stay away” he said and Sabrina looked at him sadly and took a finger on his lips, he looked at her confused “i won’t leave and i won’t die, as long as i’m with you everything will be okay” she smiled and Nick sighed “i need more time Sabrina, i’m not ready” he said and Sabrina held her hand on his shoulder “can you kiss me before you go? it’s not a goodbye kiss.... it’s a i love you kiss and i’ll be waiting for you forever if i need to kiss” she said, Nick looked at her sadly and soft “you really want to be with me again after what i did?” he asked, Sabrina nodded “i love you remember, i always will, nothing can stop me from ever wanting to be with you” she smiled and Nick got tears in his eyes “i’ll always love you too... till the end of time” he said. Sabrina leant in and he closed the gap, they kissed for what felt like hours before he pulled away “this is not a goodbye kiss” he said and Sabrina stroke his face “this is a new start kiss” she said and they leant their foreheads together and thought about what their future would bring 


	7. “why should i listen to you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in part four

Sabrina groaned and hit her hand at the table “why can’t i get it!” she yelled and looked down at the book again, “come on... say a few words and do a simple hand wave. why is it so hard?” she continued. Nick and Prudence looked at her from afar, “she got some serious anger issues... i don’t get what you see in her to be honest” Prudence said and looked at Nick with crossed arms. “i see everything in her, her good sides, her bad sides, her mortal side, her witch and her hell side” Nick answered and still liked at Sabrina.

Prudence narrowed her eyebrows “i liked you better before you fell in love” she said, Nick turned and looked at her “that’s a lie and you know it” he said. Prudence just rolled her eyes and turned her face because he knew she was defeated. “i’m gonna try to help her” Nick said and Prudence looked at him “it’s your funeral, i’ll be in your room borrowing your bed” she said and Nick turned around and looked at her, before he could say anything she was already gone.

Sabrina felt someone standing behind her “need some help?” a voice said, not just any voice. his voice 

Nick smiled softly as she turned around “with the spell i mean” he said and nodded towards the book. “uhm... and why do you think i need help?” she said with an edge in her tone.

Nick sat down “because i’ve been watching you for the last ten minutes and Prudence have been watching for the past thirty minutes i believe” he said. 

“it’s okay to admit that you need help with something you know” he said and Sabrina scoffed “why should i listen to you?” she asked annoyed and he looked at her confused “who asked for help when he was struggling with these evil things in his mind and not having full control over his body? oh yeah that was you” she said and turned her body away from him.

“i know you’re still hurt and angry about what i did to you and you have every right to be... but can you at least tell me if you need help or not? it doesn’t have to be from me” Nick said softly and stood up, he was on his way to walk away when Sabrina spoke up “Nicholas wait... i do need help” she said. Nick turned and looked at her “what is it that you don’t get?” he asked.

“why it won’t work? like i have seriously tried everything” she said. “stand up please” he said and she did what he told. “you have to stand in the correct way and have the right movement with your hand” he said and she looked at him confused “may i?” he asked and showed that he was gonna stand behind her to help her get the right position.

Sabrina nodded and he went behind her “okay your left foot have to be back” he said and she moved her left foot, “you’re right in the front and you have to bend your knees a bit” he said and she continued to as he told. “your head to have to be turned this way and you have to focus on your target, let’s say that chair” he said and used a finger to move her head. “and then your hand...” he moved his own her down her arms and softly held her as he moved her hand and fingers as they should be “the other hand you can have down her or you can use both...” he took her other hand and lay it against her other “then you focus on the chair and say the words” he said 

Sabrina focused on the chair and said the spell. Then the chair flew back and went through the bookcase. She let out a laugh “i did it!” she said and Nick smiled “i knew you could do it” he said and she turned around and hugged him, he didn’t hug back for a few seconds out of shock but he quickly embraced her when she didn’t move away. 

Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose looked at them from the door opening “how long do you think it will go until they’re back together?” Ambrose asked, Hilda gasped “Ambrose! you shouldn’t make bets on your cousins love life!” Hilda said and walked away “i think it will take... a month... Sabrina is a stubborn girl, especially when it comes to making decisions” Zelda said. Ambrose smiled “i actually think it will take shorter time ... maybe two weeks or so” he said and they walked away to leave the lovebirds alone


	8. “How long have you been standing there?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortal au

Sabrina listened to some music while she was cleaning and then some song that she hadn’t heard in forever and always forgets the name of came on, Sabrina smiled and started to dance “won’t you? come see about me?” she started to sing with the song and spun around when the her phone rang

“ugh, at the best part too..” she sighed and took the music lower and answered it and put it on speaker to continue to clean “what do you want Ambrose?” she said, Ambrose chuckled at the other end “that’s not the way to treat family cuz” he said

Sabrina rolled her eyes “aren’t you busy with Prudence or something?” she ignored him, “me and my dear lover is finished for now...” he said and 

Sabrina gagged “Ambrose please don’t” she said, “how are you and your lover doing?” he asked, “boyfriend Ambrose. Nick is my boyfriend” she said, “right .... and you want him to be your husband don’t you?” Ambrose said, 

Sabrina opened her mouth “i have no idea what you’re talking about” she answered, Ambrose scoffed. 

“don’t lie, you’ve wanted to marry him ever since you met him” he said 

“of course i want to marry him... i know we’re only 24 and have been dating for two years, but ever since we were 19 he has always been there for me and he respected that i was a virgin even if i was 22” sabrina smiled “he’s just to perfect... and i just, i feel like it would be better for the baby” she said and Ambrose went silent.

“you’re pregnant?” he said after some time “shit! i forgot you didn’t know... i found out three days ago and i haven’t told Nick yet... please don’t say anything” she pleaded “well cuz, i am happy for you even though it’s a bit early in my opinion but you should tell Nick... how far along are you?” he asked

“about three weeks” she said, “ambrose i’m scared... what if he panics and leaves?” she said sadly, “oh cuz... Nick loves you more than anything, he will be there for you and the baby... tell him” he said

“Sabrina?” she heard Nick’s voice behind her and spun around, she heard Ambrose hang up. “babe! hii” she said and wiped her eyes “h-how long have you been standing there?” she asked, “uhm.. long enough to hear about the baby and you wanting to marry me” he said, Sabrina looked sad “if you want to leave that’s okay... i won’t be mad” she started to cry, 

Nick shook his head and went over and held her face, “Spellman... i love you... and i will love our child, it’s a product of our love” he smiled softly and Sabrina looked at him with tears in her eyes “you mean that?” she asked.

“there is a reason i came home earlier” Nick said and Sabrina looked at him confused.

“i was going to do this differently but i can’t think of a better moment...” he said and bent down on one knee 

Sabrina gasped and Nick took her hand “Sabrina Spellman, from the moment that we met i knew you were it for me.. i didn’t want to admit it to myself at first because i thought you would never go for someone like me, but as we started to grow both alone and together i saw more and more how right you are for me. i have never loved anyone the way i love you, and i always thought that was enough but now that i know that we made something so precious i know i will love our baby just as much as i love you if that’s even possible” Sabrina had a tearful laugh, “so will you marry me Sabrina Spellman?” Nick asked and pulled out the most beautiful ring Sabrina had ever seen “yes.. yes of course” she said and Nick stood up and she pulled him in for a kiss and they parted so he could put the ring on.

Nick leant down and took Sabrina’s shirt up and kissed her stomach softly “i love you too” he said and stroke her stomach afterwards, Sabrina smiled and pulled Nick in so they could rest their foreheads together “we are gonna be the best parents ever” Sabrina smiled, Nick chuckled and they just stood and held each other and soaked everything in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short sorry, i’ll try to make the next one longer


	9. “i’m begging you, unlock the door”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in part four

Nick had enough of everything, he kept hearing these voices and felt all the guilt of what he did, where did that power even come from? he had hurt some of the students because some stupid girl commented on his mother, he didn’t understand why Sabrina still loved him and why she had kissed him that day in her room. 

He had locked himself in the bathroom and put an spell at the door so no one could come in without his permission. 

He sat against the wall and had his head in his hands “what’s wrong with me...?” he asked himself. 

Sabrina went inside the academy ready to go to Nick’s room when Prudence of all people walked over to her “you shouldn’t go to him now, he won’t talk to anyone since that power unleashed from him today”

and then she walked away 

Sabrina walked to Nick’s room and knocked and opened his door, “Nick? Nick are you okay?” she asked and then went over to the bathroom door. “you should go away Sabrina... i’ll probably end up hurting you as well” he said softly 

Sabrina shook her head “no... Nick, what happened today could’ve happened to anyone. you didn’t mean for it to happen” she said, Nick was silent. 

“Nick, please i just want to help” she said softly, “Sabrina i know but i don’t know if i can control this even” he looked down at his hands and held them closed tight when he saw magic surround his hands. 

“Nick, everyone is having trouble with their powers after the time warp” she said and leant at the door “you’re not alone, let me show you that it’s gonna be okay” she said

Nick just looked at the door and closed his fist tighter “i can’t.. i don’t want to hurt you” he said and his hands actually started to bleed from him trying to hold his power back

“you won’t! nick... i’m begging you, unlock the door” sabrina said sensing he was hurting himself. 

Nick said a quick spell and the door unlocked, Sabrina basically ran in and sat in front of him, she took her hands on top of his and the magic actually stopped “see? you didn’t hurt me” Sabrina said softly, Nick looked at her “what did you do?” he asked 

“nothing, you stopped it yourself because you know in your heart that you would never hurt me” she said

Sabrina stroke his face, “whatever is happening is gonna happen to more and more, and i need you to help me” she said

Nick looked at his hands and then at her “anything for you” he said. Sabrina smiled and leant in and kissed him softly.

She had missed kissing him so much and when they had to work together she yearned for his touch and kisses again, and then she had asked him to come with her so she could give him a gift, he had held her face because she was panicking with something and she just had to lean in and kiss him. and they talked about everything after that and became girlfriend and boyfriend again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry another short chapter, hope you like it though!


End file.
